1x12
est le douzième épisode de la saison 1 de Lost. Quand Kate et Sawyer trouvèrent une malette sur un passage décédé, Kate commença à agir étrangement. A la plage, Sayid et Shannon commencèrent à se rapprocher. Résumé Flashbacks Un groupe de voleurs masqués pénétrèrent par effraction dans une banque alors que Kate (sous le nom de Mlle Ryan) était entrain de remplir une demande de prêt avec Mark Hutton, le directeur. Les voleurs la prirent en otage comme les autres clients et employés de la banque. Ils menacèrent de tuer si on ne leur donnait pas accès aux coffres. Cependant un homme tenta d'intervenir en attrapant un des bandits et en faisant tomber son arme qui glissa jusqu'à Kate. Kate s'en empara, la dirigea comme les voleurs mais expliqua qu'elle ne savait pas s'en servir. Pour la punir, un autre voleur l'attrapa et l'amena de force dans un bureau. A l'intérieur, tous deux échangèrent quelques mots et s'embrassèrent. Pour maintenir la supercherie, Kate, connue de Jason comme Maggie, lui demanda de la frapper. Kate réintégra le groupe d'otages, le visage ensanglanté et Jason feignit de menacer sa vie pour exiger la clé du coffre au directeur. Assurée de la réaction de Mark Hutton, Kate fit semblant de le stopper, en expliquant qu'il finirait par la tuer de toute façon. Le directeur choisit malgré tout de coopérer pour l'épargner. A l'intérieur de la salle des coffres, il demanda aux voleurs de relâcher Kate, ce qui amusa Jason qui révèla, en enlevant sa cagoule, que Maggie était le cerveau de l'opération puis dirigea son arme sur le directeur. Kate, cependant, intervint en tirant dans la jambe de Jason et en tirant également sur deux autres complices. Elle exigea ensuite du directeur qu'il lui fournisse la clef de banque pour ouvrir la boîte de dépôt 815, en précisant qu'elle possédait la clef client. Après avoir obtenu la clef, Kate ouvrit la boîte et trouva une enveloppe jaune à l'intérieur. Sur l'Île L'épisode commença dans la jungle avec Kate dans un arbre pour récolter des fruits. Après être redescendue, elle entendit quelque chose bouger dans les buissons. Elle lança alors une pierre en direction du bruit, frappant ainsi... Sawyer. Sawyer apparut alors se tenant le genou et expliqua à Kate qu'il était entrain de la protéger. Soudain ils entendirent le bruit d'une chute d'eau qu'ils suivirent. Sawyer enleva alors son t-shirt et ses chaussures et se précipita dans l'eau puis encouragea Kate à le suivre. Après s'être amusés à se couler, ils nagèrent jusqu'à la cascade et gravirent les rochers pour mieux plonger. Sous l'eau ils repérèrent deux passagers morts de leur vol, encore attachés à leurs sièges. Sawyer décida de plonger de nouveau pour vérifier les affaires des passagers. Kate, dégoûtée à la pensée de piller des cadavres, le suivit pour l'arrêter. Cependant, elle remarqua une mallette de type Halliburton, coincée sous l'un des sièges, qui lui sembla familière. Kate demanda alors à Sawyer de la lui ramener. Il s'éxécuta. Hors de l'eau, elle sembla assez embarassée sur la façon de l'ouvrir, Sawyer comprit alors qu'elle n'était pas à elle. Pour ne pas avoir à répondre à ses questions, Kate lui laissa la malette et tous deux retournèrent au camp. Au camp, les rescapés étaient occupés à récupérer les bagages que la mer avait emportés à cause de la marée. Jack fit remarquer à Sayid qu'à ce coefficient de marée, le fuselage serait bientôt submergé et qu'il faudrait alors faire déménager tous les rescapés aux grottes. Cependant, Sayid expliqua que grand nombre des rescapés craignait d'aller dans la jungle depuis les évènements avec Claire. Jack demanda à Sayid de le conduire à Rousseau pour qu'elle lui parle un peu plus des Autres, mais Sayid exprima ses doutes sur la santé mentale de Rousseau et même sur les chuchotements qu'il ne crut plus avoir réellement entendus. Comme alternative, il proposa de déchiffrer les cartes et les notes récupérées dans la cabane de Rousseau, dans l'espoir de réussir à localiser Claire et soulager la souffrance de Charlie. Pendant ce temps, Boone mentit à Shannon lorsqu'elle le questionna à propos du temps passé avec Locke dans la jungle, en lui disant qu'ils continuaient à chercher Claire. Il fit ensuite remarquer à sa soeur qu'elle et lui étaient perçus comme des "rigolos" au sein du groupe mais que lui, au moins, essayait de se rendre utile alors qu'elle était "inutile". Durant la nuit, Kate vit Sawyer entrer dans sa tente avec la mallette Halliburton. Elle attendit qu'il s'endorme, se faufilla dans sa tente et essaya de récupérer la malette. Cependant, Sawyer la sentit et l'agrippa. Après un coup de tête, elle tenta de nouveau de récupérer la valise mais échoua. Kate demanda alors à Sawyer de la lui rendre, ce qu'il refusa. Le lendemain, Sayid approcha Shannon entrain de se faire bronzer pour lui demander de l'aider à traduire les notes en français (allemand en VF) sur les cartes de Rousseau. Bien qu'elle pensait au départ qu'il avait été envoyé par son frère, elle accepta à contre-coeur de l'aider. Michael et Hurley passèrent devant la tente de Sawyer où celui-ci tentait désespérement d'ouvrir la serrure de la mallette Halliburton. Michael suggéra alors d'utiliser la force associée à un impact pour l'ouvrir. Dans la jungle, Locke et Boone poursuivaient leurs tentatives pour ouvrir la trappe, en utilisant cette fois la hâche subtilisée par Boone. Sur la plage, Rose tentait d'aider Charlie à sortir de sa dépression en lui demandant de l'aider à déplacer un bout du fuselage. Plus tard, Sawyer appliqua les conseils de Michael en frappant la mallette avec des rochers dans la jungle. Frustré, il escalada un arbre et jeta la valise en bas ... qui ne s'ouvrit toujours pas ! Alors qu'il était toujours en haut de l'arbre, Kate se précipita soudainement, ramassa la mallette et s'enfuit. Cependant, Sawyer la rattrapa, récupéra la valise et fit une proposition à Kate : lui dire ce qu'elle contenait. Kate refusa, lui laissa de nouveau la mallette et partit. A la tente de Sayid, Shannon travaillait sur la traduction des annotations de la carte. Elle fut déçue de remarquer que son travail impliquait des maths et douta de pouvoir y arriver. En dernier recours, Kate se tourna vers Jack qui était aux grottes, entrain de demander à Sun quelle plante elle employait pour soigner les maux de tête. Kate révéla que la mallette Halliburton que possède Sawyer appartenait au Marshal, Edward Mars. Quand Jack demanda quel était son contenu, elle ajouta qu'elle contenait quatre pistolets 9mm avec quelques boîtes de munitions, un peu d'argent et des affaires personnels du Marshal. Elle indiqua alors à Jack que Sawyer arriverait bientôt à l'ouvrir et récupérerait ainsi les armes. Elle expliqua ensuite que la clef de la mallette se touvait dans une des poches du Marshal maintenant enterré. Jack suspecta malgré tout Kate de cacher les réels raisons de sa volonté de récupérer la valise. Kate insista que ce n'était que pour éviter que Sawyer puisse récupèrer les armes. Jack, incrédule, accepta de l'aider à la seule condition qu'ils ouvrent la mallette ensemble, Kate accepta. Sur la plage, Rose et Charlie continuaient à déplacer des bagages. Face au sourire de Rose, Charlie la questionna : comment pouvait-elle être heureuse de leur situation ? Rose surprit alors le jeune homme en le rassurant qu'aucun des rescapés ne lui en voulait pour ce qui était arrivé à Claire. Kate et Jack se rendèrent à l'endroit où Edward Mars était enterré et exhumèrent le corps. Kate se proposa pour fouiller les poches du Marshal, récupéra son porte-feuille et sauta rapidement hors du trou. En l'ouvrant, elle fut dégoutée par la présence de vers et le jeta à terre. Jack le ramassa, regarda à l'intérieur mais n'y trouva rien. Kate feignit d'être déçue mais Jack comprit et la félicita amèrement de son "joli tour de passe-passe". Il lui saisit alors la main et lui exigea de l'ouvrir. Kate ouvrit sa main découvrant ainsi la clef. Kate tenta de s'expliquer mais Jack ne voulut rien entendre et préféra partir avec la clef. Pendant ce temps, Sayid trouvait que la traduction de Shannon "...a des reflets d'argent, la mer a des reflets changeants" n'avait aucun sens puisqu'aucun lien avec les formules mathématiques. Apparemment les notations de Rousseau étaient des références répétées à la lune et à la mer. Cependant ces phrases semblèrent familières à Shannon. Sayid s'énerva de ne pas trouver ce qu'il cherchait et déclara que le temps passé à traduire avait été une mauvaise idée. Shannon se sentit frustrée mais ne fut pas étonnée de se sentir encore une fois "inutile". Elle partit en larmes. Plus loin, Jack approcha Sawyer et lui demanda la mallette. Si Sawyer n'acceptait pas, il n'aurait plus ses antibiotiques pour soigner sa blessure au bras. Sawyer lui remit alors, à contre-coeur, la mallette puis demanda à Jack si Kate lui avait révélé son contenu. Jack lui mentit en répondant "non". Sawyer avertit Jack que Kate était une menteuse et qu'il devait se méfier. Aux grottes, Jack décida d'ouvrir la mallette Halliburton avec Kate comme prévu plus tôt. Jack fut stupéfait de constater que le contenu était fidèle à la description de Kate. A l'intérieur de l'enveloppe jaune siglée "Personal Effects" (effets personnels), il trouva un petit paquet qu'il remit à Kate. A l'intérieur se trouvait un petit avion en jouet. Jack exigea de Kate qu'elle lui dise la vérité, elle lui répondit alors que l'avion appartenait à l'homme qu'elle avait aimé . Mais Jack ne la croyait pas et insista en hurlant pour qu'elle lui révèle la vérité, elle répondit alors que l'avion appartenait à l'homme qu'elle avait tué. Kate fondit en larmes pendant que Jack, choqué, partit avec le reste du contenu de la mallette. A la nuit tombée, sur la plage, Rose continuait à aider Charlie. Quand Charlie remit en doute sa croyance d'être bientôt réunie avec son mari, Rose expliqua qu'il n'exisait qu'"une frontière très mince entre la foi et le refus" et qu'elle se sentait bien mieux de ce côté-là de la frontière. Charlie, en pleurs, lui demanda de l'aider, mais Rose répondit qu'elle n'en avait pas le pouvoir. Elle tint alors ses mains et commença une prière pour Charlie. Au même moment, Shannon approcha Sayid et lui parla du fils de son petit-ami français (allemand en VF), Laurent. Il se passait en boucle un film d'animation ayant pour héros un petit poisson clown (Nb : il s'agit du film Disney/Pixar Le Monde de Nemo). A la fin du dessin-animé, une chanson avec les mêmes phrases que sur les plans de Rousseau était diffusée. Quand Sayid interrogea Shannon à propos de la chanson, elle se mit à chanter La Mer de Charles Trenet. Pendant qu'elle chantait, Boone, caché derrière un arbre, les regardait avec colère. En retournant aux grottes, Jack croisa Kate assise tristement à côté du feu. Il la regarda puis partit. Kate commença alors à jouer avec l'avion. Trivia Références culturelles La Mer * 'La Mer' est une chanson française écrite par Charles Trenet (1913-2001) puis a été adapté en anglais pour le titre "Beyond the sea" par Jack Lawrence. * Charles Trenet écrivit cette chanson dans un train avec Leo Chauliac en 1943, mais le titre fut enregistré en 1946. * Extrait des paroles de La Mer : La mer Qu'on voit danser le long des golfes clairs A des reflets d'argent La mer Des reflets changeants Sous la pluie - La mer Au ciel d'été confond Ses blancs moutons Avec les anges si purs La mer bergère d'azur Infinie - Voyez Près des étangs Ces grands roseaux mouillés Voyez Ces oiseaux blancs Et ces maisons rouillées - La mer Les a bercés Le long des golfes clairs Et d'une chanson d'amour La mer A bercé mon cœur pour la vie * Paroles traduites de la version anglaise Beyond the sea : Somewhere beyond the sea Quelque part au-delà de la mer somewhere waiting for me quelque part m'attendant my lover stands on golden sands mon amoureux m'attend sur les sables dorés and watches the ships that go sailin et regarde les bateaux qui vont naviguer - Somewhere beyond the sea Quelque part au-delà de la mer she's there watching for me elle est là me regardant If I could fly like birds on high Si je pouvais voler comme les oiseaux si haut then straight to her arms puis directement tomber dans ses bras I'd go sailin' j'irais naviguer - It's far beyond the stars C'est loin au-delà des étoiles it's near beyond the moon c'est proche au-delà de la lune I know beyond a doubt Je sais au-delà d'un doute my heart will lead me there soon que mon coeur m'amènera là bientôt - We'll meet beyond the shore Nous nous retrouverons au-delà du rivage we'll kiss just as before nous nous embrasserons juste comme avant Happy we'll be beyond the sea Heureux nous serons au-delà de la mer and never again I'll go sailin' et plus jamais je n'irai naviguer - I know beyond a doubt Je sais au-delà d'un doute my heart will lead me there soon que mon coeur m'amènera là bientôt We'll meet (I know we'll meet) beyond the shore Nous nous retrouverons (je sais que nous nous retrouverons) au-delà du rivage We'll kiss just as before nous nous embrasserons juste comme avant Happy we'll be beyond the sea Heureux nous serons au-delà de la mer and never again I'll go sailin' et plus jamais je n'irai naviguer - No more sailin' plus de navigation so long sailin' plus jamais bye bye sailin'... au revoir la navigation Nemo * Le dessin-animé mentionné par Shannon est Le Monde de Nemo. La bande-originale de ce film d'animation contient une version de "Beyond the sea" chantée par Robbie Williams. * Le Monde de Nemo est un dessin-animé à propos d'un "papa poisson" qui a perdu son fils et qui prend des mesures extrêmes pour le retrouver. Ce cas se répète sur l'Île avec Michael et Walt. * "Nemo" est aussi une rééférence au "Capitaine Nemo", le personnage légendaire de Vingt mille lieues sous les mers et de L'Île mystérieuse de Jules Verne. L'Île Mystérieuse est un roman français à propos d'un groupe de naufragés qui utilisent leurs compétences pour établir une communauté sur une île inexplorée détenant de nombreux secrets. Thèmes récurrents * Pendant le braquage de la banque, Jason fit semblant de menacer la vie de Kate. (Tromperies, Vie et mort) * Kate se retourna contre ses partenaires durant le braquage de la banque. * Sawyer et Kate trouvèrent deux corps morts (apparemment du vol 815) sous la chute d'eau. * Kate fouilla le cadavre d'Edward Mars et tenta de dissimuler la clef à Jack. (Tromperies, Vie et mort) * Kate révéla à Jack qu'elle avait tué l'homme qu'elle aimait, l'homme à qui appartenait le petit avion à l'intérieur de la mallette. (Histoires relationnelles, Vie et mort) * Le numéro de la caisse de dépôt qu'ouvre Kate est le 815. Parallèles * Kate trompa Jason pour obtenir l'avion ; elle essaya de tromper Jack et Sawyer pour récupérer ce même avion. * Alors que Kate utilisait sans état d'âme Jason pour récupérer l'avion (avec la phrase non-chalente "Je ne m'appelle pas Maggie"), elle se préoccupe de Jack en lui révélant "il a appartenu à l'homme que j'ai tué". Jack a donc beaucoup plus d'importance pour elle. Lieux de tournage * La banque où l'équipe de Kate réalise un vol : First Hawaiian Bank. * Les chutes d'eau où Sawyer et Kate plongent pour découvrir un morceau du fuselage : Waimea Valley Audubon Center. * La plage du crash : Mokuleia Beach. * Le camp des survivants : Papailoa Beach. * Les grottes : Vieux bâtiment Xerox. Catégorie:Episodes Catégorie:Saison 1